Help
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Lucy ran away from her abusive lover and ended up stumbling into the strangely possessive arms of Natsu. He vows to protect her and her child. The rest of the Fair Tail gang is there as well. Yeah I suck at summaries.
1. The Storm

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

It was dark, lightning struck and thunder rumbled overhead. Train fell in a thick curtain, she could barely see her hands let alone what was in front of her as she ran.

Her lungs were burning and her legs ached protesting the movement every time her bare feet hit the ground.

This wasn't going to stop her, she had to keep running not only for her own sake, but for the sake of the infant crying in her arms as well. She was a mother and there was no way she would allow her child to suffer in that place the same way she had for four years.

She was on a mission to save them both, and she was more than determined to carry it out.

* * *

It sure was raining hard out there.

Natsu looked out the window of his two story four bed room home. He lived in Magnolia's large forest, all of his friends lived in town which is where he spent all of his time; but he preferred to stay out in the wilderness, he'd been raised by a dragon and as a result he felt more comfortable living right where he was.

"What should we do for fun tonight Happy?" The salmon haired dragon slayer asked his friend the blue cat exceed.

"We could play cards!" Happy suggested.  
"Where are the cards?" Natsu asked looking around his messy home.  
"Maybe we should clean up instead." Happy said.

"You're probably right." Natsu sighed, they had let the place get pretty messy. "Lets get to work on this place, and then we'll play cards!" Natsu said since there was absolutely no reason that they couldn't do both.

* * *

Everywhere Lucy turned there were more and more trees and absolutely no sign of civilization. She needed to find help or some sort of shelter, it wouldn't be long before morning came and he started searching for her.

She also needed to get Nayla out of the rain before she ran the risk of getting sick. Neither of them could afford to be sick right now.

In the distance she noticed a faint glow like someone had lit a fire.

_Please, please Kami let there be someone there!_ She silently prayed. Lucy wasted no time running in that direction.

* * *

Natsu was adding more wood to the fire he'd started when he found the fire place; when there was a frantic banging on his door, and a woman's cries for assistance.

He quickly opened the door, and pulled the woman and her baby inside.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She sobbed collapsing onto her knees. Natsu was frozen in shock staring at the woman.

"Natsu hurry!" Happy said rushing into the room with a pile of towels and snapping him out of it, "we need to get them dry!"

* * *

**AN: This story is partly based on a movie that I can't remember the name of. So to save trouble I'll go ahead and say that I don't own anything but a portion of the plot.**

**R&R  
**


	2. Stay With Us

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

After about five minutes Natsu and Happy had managed to help the woman and her baby get completely dry.

Now they wanted some answers. "Who are you?" Natsu asked.

She was feeding the baby a bottle of formula. " My name is Lucy, and this is Nayla." She replied, "thank you so much for helping us."  
"It was no trouble at all." Happy said grinning at her.

"What are you doing way out here in the middle of a storm anyway?" Natsu asked.

"I escaped from a dark guild two days ago." She explained, "I had been their prisoner for four years."

"Why did they take you?" Natsu asked.  
"At first I thought it was because their leader was a pervert, he forced me into his bed up until this year...that's how I got Nayla."

"Then what?" Happy asked.

"a month ago I was told that if I didn't use my magic to help them they'd kill me, and just make Nayla do it when she got older." Lucy said.

"You're a mage?" Natsu asked because she sure didn't seem like one.  
"Supposedly I'm a Celestial mage, but I've never had the chance to see if its true." She shrugged.

"Why do they want your power?" Natsu kept the conversation going.  
"I don't know, I just couldn't continue to treat me like that when I have another relying on me." She said.

Natsu nodded in understanding. She was a mother, and had to protect her child.

"I am a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Names Natsu and this is Happy."

"I've heard of Fairy Tail, the guild I was taken by really doesn't like you guys." she giggled.  
"I say that you are officially under Fairy Tail protection...but mostly mine!" Natsu declared.

"I don't want to burden you anymore than I have already Natsu..."  
"You are not burdening us Lucy." Natsu grinned, "You're in trouble and I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you." He shrugged, "and you need help."

Lucy couldn't argue anymore so she just nodded.

* * *

Natsu got Lucy and the baby set up in a spare bed room.

"If there's anything you need I'm right across the hall, we'll get you and Nayla some stuff tomorrow." He said sitting her nag down on the floor. Lucy thanked him again this time with a heart stopping smile.

"Good night." He said closing the door behind him.

* * *

Natsu shook his head trying to free his nostrils of the sent of the stars and the night.

Lucy was most definitely a Celestial mage, but that was not what was eating at him.

The moment she'd come through his door dripping wet and sobbing with relief, his mating instincts had kicked in. And if he remembered what Igneel had taught him correctly (which he did) that could only mean one thing.

_Lucy is my mate._

He couldn't let her go, not while she was in danger, and not while he knew she existed. At least he would have time to explain things and court her while she was under his protection.

* * *

Lucy settled into bed with Nayla snuggled up next to her. It had been so long since she'd slept in a nice bed. Trains were not conducive to a good night's sleep. Nor were the cheap beds at the inexpensive Inns.

This bed was soft and nice, she didn't doubt that they would be safe and warm staying with Natsu.

Her thoughts drifted to her pink haired savior. Natsu was obviously a good person, she didn't see why she couldn't trust him. And she couldn't deny that he was attractive.

_How could I want someone I only just met?_ Drifted through her mind as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Lucy awoke the next morning to a fussy baby. They both needed to eat and to bathe.

"Oh good you're awake!" Happy cheered flying into the room, "Natsu had to go to the guild, but I'm here to make sure you have everything that you need!" Lucy smiled and thanked him as she took out some fresh clothing for Nayla and herself.

"Uhmmm...where can we take a nice hot bath?" Lucy asked.

"Just follow me!" Happy said leading her down the hall, he'd even shown her where the fresh towels were making a comment about Natsu staying up extra late to make sure that everything was extra clean just for her.

* * *

"Okay, I'll bring them both here tonight so that you all can them." Natsu said before leaving the guild and heading into town. He needed to do some shopping for his new house guests.

* * *

When Natsu returned home, his arms full of groceries he found Happy on the floor playing with a giggling Nayla, and Lucy in his kitchen fixing something that smelled amazing for lunch.

"Hey." He said trying to figure out what she was cooking.

"Welcome home...I see you did some shopping." Lucy said scrapping something thst she had been cutting into the pot.

"I just got more food since we barely had anything in here." He said, his mouth was watering at the amazing smell of lunch and her sent. "We can go out after lunch to get anything that you might need."

"Alright, but I don't feel comfortable allowing you to take care of me like this."

"Why not?"  
"I'm very thankful, but I'm a very independent person." She explained. If she didn't have Nayla she more than likely wouldn't be accepting help at all.

"Well, I'm gonna help weather you want me to or not."  
"Then I just have to get used to it, and think of some way to repay you when this is all over." She smiled sweetly as she fixed three bowls of what he was beginning to suspect was stew.

_Hopefully when this is over and you and Nayla are safe you wont still be thinking that way Luce. _He thought as he helped her set the table.

**XxXxXxX-**

"Your guild wants to meet me?" Lucy asked as she fed Nayla a bottle for lunch.

"I told them the situation, and as I suspected they want to help too." Natsu explained. "We can also locate your family, and see about your abilities as a Celestial mage."

Lucy had to admit that the idea of seeing if she really could use magic excited her. And she often worried about her family and what became of them when she disappeared.

"Alright! It sounds fun to be honest!" She said.

* * *

They bought baby things, and more clothes for both of them. He even went as far as to get Lucy some books and writing materials, when she mentioned how much she liked reading and writing. He even bought a bunch of toys for Nayla.

_Its almost as though he's expecting us to be a part of his life forever._ She thought to herself as they headed to the guild later that evening, but why was she happy with that thought?

It was a party.

A party to welcome Lucy as a new member of Fairy tail.

"Why not? You're a mage, and you seem like you'd really fit in here. So you're one of us now Lu-Chan!" Levy said. Lucy had made friends quickly with Levy, Juvia, Erza, Mira and Erza had given her a set of Gate Keys. Levy promised to come to Natsu's and help her figure out how to use them the following morning.

"You are all such nice people. I wish I'd ended p here sooner after I escaped." Lucy said. They all made her feel safe and like she was a part of a really huge family.

Markov had asked for any information she could give about her family to see what he would be able to find out about her. Lucy was greatful for that they were all so eager to help her, but once that dark guild was out of her life she would be paying them back somehow. She would owe them big for saving her life and the life of her child.

_I'll think of something._

* * *

"So what did you think of the guild?" Natsu asked as they headed home, he was carrying a sleeping Nayla while Lucy admired the pink Fairy Tail mark on the back of her hand.

"They are all so nice!" She said, "and this town is beautiful! I think I'll settle down here once we're safe." She added.

Natsu grinned; he liked the sound of that last part. He would need to keep her thinking that way.

* * *

**AN: And Here's an update!  
**


	4. Give Her a False Sense of Security

"Speaking"

* * *

"Sir, a lot of the guild members are wondering why it is you've called off the search for Lucy." A woman asked approaching the guild master.

"I want her powers to grow. She'll have to train if she wishes to keep that brat of hers safe." The master replied, "I want her to get stronger, but more importantly I want her to believe that I have given up."

"You want her to let her guard down." The woman smirked. The master was all about playing mind games, he got off on it.  
"Exactly, once I have her back I'll punish her by killing the runt in front of her." He shrugged not caring that he was talking about his own child as well.

Lucy was too weak for their purposes at the moment, and her being free was the perfect way for her to reach the level required for him to get what he wants. "Feel free to explain my plans to the rest of the guild."

"Yes Master." She bowed leaving his office.

* * *

**AN: Sorry its so short, but this is really only meant as a little filler chapter to introduce the nameless Dark Guild that Lucy is running from.  
**

**Next chapter Natsu and Lucy go on a date! As well as other surprises! :D**

**Please R&R **


	5. The First Date

"Speaking"

* * *

Lucy awoke the next morning to silence coming from the baby monitor Natsu had purchased, so she wouldn't worry about Nayla sleeping in a different room. She wasn't worried when Nayla wasn't in her crib; Natsu's room was right next door, if someone had broken in he would've heard it. So instead of panicking as she normally would have done, she went and got dressed then headed downstairs.

* * *

Levy was in love with Nayla; she was just so adorable!

"Alright Shrimp, give the kid back to the Bunny Girl." Gajeel said when he saw Lucy.  
"No, she can play with her a bit longer, I have to fix breakfast." Lucy smiled.

Levy followed Lucy into the kitchen baby still in her arms.

"The smell of food should wake that lazy dragon slayer up." Happy cheered. Really the cat had been waiting for Lucy to get up and fix something good.

"Lu-Chan...what is it like being a mother?" Levy asked. Lucy wasn't surprised by the question, she'd had her suspicions about Levy five minutes after meeting the blue haired girl.

Nayla giggled when she noticed her mother watching her with a small smile on her face.

"Its scary at first, I was always worried that I might mess up or that I wouldn't be good enough." Lucy said as she started cooking. "Despite my situation I gave it my all...every moment I see her smile making everything worth it in the end."

Levy took in every word as though her life depended on it.

"I love being a mother, and just the way you look at Nayla tells me that you will be an amazing mother." Lucy smiled, "Dose Gajeel know?"

Levy wasn't sure how Lucy had figured it out, "I'm two months in...I planned on telling him today, but I wanted to ask you some questions first." Levy explained.

"Don't worry about it so much. Too much stress is bad for the both of you." Lucy smiled.

It wasn't long before footsteps were heard thundering down the steps. Natsu suddenly appeared his hair a mess and clad in only a pair of black boxers with little flames on them.

"What's going on?" He asked looking around as Lucy and Levy sat the table. Happy and Gajeel already seated, the blue cat drooling as he eyed the large fish that Lucy had prepared special just for him.

"Breakfast..." Lucy answered not sure what about the scene before him he found so confusing.  
"Told you the smell of food would wake him up." Happy snickered.  
"You're not a bad cook Bunny Girl." Gajeel said as Natsu joined them at the table.

* * *

Nayla sat in her high chair trying to hold her bottle on her own while her mother fed her, but couldn't quite get it to cooperate with her yet so she was grunting and pouting in frustration. The girls found this adorable (the guys inwardly admitting that is was in fact cute) and giggled.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll get it soon." Lucy cooed to the obviously angry child.

An idea suddenly popped into Natsu's head as he watched them. "Hey Levy, how would you like to babysit?" He asked, "Lucy and I have some errands to run today."

"I'd love to!" Levy said, she and Gajeel could use the practice...well he could anyway.

Lucy didn't say a word. Normally she'd never let Nayla out of her sight, but she found herself herself trusting the Fairy Tail mages more and more every second she spent with them.

"Hold up shorty-.." Gajeel began ready to disagree but Levy stopped him.  
"Come on Gajeel we need as much practice interacting with babies as we can before September." Levy said. She didin't know why she was bringing it up at that moment but it was out now and there was no taking it back.

"Why?" Gajeel asked one of his eyebrows rising.

Levy suddenly got real nervous. "Well, I-I'm two months pregnant." The small woman said unable to look at him once the words had passed through her lips. Gajeel was obviously shocked if the deadly still silence and the look on his face was any indication.

"Umm...come on Levy I'll show you everything you need to know about watching Nayla." Lucy said leading the girl up to the nursery.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel left with Nayla, the iron dragon slayer still silent but it was clear he was no longer shocked, but lost in his own thoughts now. Natsu and Lucy went out shortly after that.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as she walked through town sided by side with Natsu.  
"We're going to see Erza, she has something for you." He replied, "Then we're going on a date!"

"A da-date?" Lucy stammered her face instantly heating up.  
"Yep." Natsu grinned.

"Why on earth would you want to go out with me?" She demanded. He couldn't possibly have feelings for her. They had only just met two days prior, and he was handsome. He could most likely easily get a girl who wasn't defiled and had simpler problems than she did.

"I'll explain when its time for our date." He told her.

Lucy could think of nothing to say, so she just nodded dumbly.

In reality Natsu had no idea how he was going to explain things to her. How does one go about explaining to a girl whose been through so much that she is your mate?

He knew he shouldn't just come out and say it or she might get scared and run away.

_I'll start by explaining dragons and instincts._ He decided as they arrived at the guild.

* * *

Natsu left Lucy at the bar while he went upstairs to find Erza, hopping that the red head had already returned from herself appointed mission.

"So Lucy, where's Nayla?" Mira asked, she'd been hopping to cuddle the precious little girl.  
"Levy and Gajeel are babysitting...Natsu wants to take me out on a date." Lucy replied.

Mira looked at her confused.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Cana pointed out tipping back a barrel of alcohol.  
"I don't understand why." Lucy sighed, "He hasn't known me long enough to want to date me, and all of my problems are enough of a deterrent."

"Well, Natsu does seem strangely attached to you." Gray said

Mira nodded, "the same way Gajeel was to Levy...Natsu isn't as shy about liking Lucy as Gajeel was about his feelings for Levy though." The bar hostess said.

Lucy was still confused, she was aware that Natsu and Gajeel were dragon slayers, but she had no idea what that could possibly mean or have to do with her.

"Juvia is certain that Natsu-san really cares for Lucy-san, and will explain everything." The water mage piped up.

"Of course I do."

Everyone turned to see Natsu had returned with Erza, though no one commented on how he looked like he had been in a fight.

* * *

Erza gave Lucy a set of keys and a book that explained them and her power.

"They are called gate keys, celestial wizards use them." Erza explained.

"I guess this means I can start training now." Lucy said; however she wasn't really sure that she wanted to learn anything about her so called magical abilities. It would mean that those monsters had been right about her, and that they would never stop looking.

_I'll need to learn if I ever plan on being able to protect Nayla and myself._ She thought, _I really have no choice..._

* * *

Dinner.

He had taken her out to dinner. Lucy had to admit that it was a pretty nice place, and Natsu hadn't behaved like he normally dose. He was oddly a gentleman the entire meal. They spent their entire meal chatting and getting to know each other; Lucy learning what it meant to be a dragon slayer, and about his instincts.

"Natsu," She said as they walked in the park. "You still haven't told me why you want to date me."

Natsu took her hand in his interlocking their fingers. "Actually I did." He said smirking, and it was true. He had told her, he had just done it without coming right out and saying it.

"When?" Lucy asked replaying their entire day over in her head.  
"When I was explaining my dragon instincts to you during dessert." He replied.

It was then that Lucy froze, everything clicking into place as though she had always know it.

Why he was so eager to protect her.

Why he always seemed to be trying to make her a more permanent part of his life.

Why he was so interested in her.

Most importantly why she felt as though she could trust and rely on him from the moment they had met.

_We're mates!_ She thought, though her startled gasp was aloud.

* * *

**AN: I didn't mean to come off as teasing that last chapter was just to hold you till I finished writing and going over this one. Sorry if it annoyed anyone.  
**

**Please R&R **


	6. Coming to Terms With It

"Speaking"

* * *

She couldn't focus, it was pointless for her to continue staring blankly at the same page of the book pretending to be studying. Lucy sighed her gaze switching from the book about Celestial mages to the beautiful view of the lake outside the living room window. Nayla was napping next to Happy in her playpen, and Natsu had gone to the guild she supposed to give her some space to sort through everything.

He didn't appear upset by her reaction, or the fact that her suddenly going into shock had cut their otherwise enjoyable date the night before short. "Perhaps I should worry about it after I get the hang of being a mage," Lucy mumbled. "I have time to think over the future." First she needed to make sure she could protect her right to have said future.

* * *

The entire guild was ecstatic that Lucy was Natsu's mate. Sure she hadn't said 'yes' yet, but they all really liked her and the mate thing just gave her more of a reason to stay.

"The manly thing to do in this situation is to drink!" Elfman announced.  
"I can get on board with that!" Cana said lifting her second barrel of alcohol.

"We're all really happy that you've found such a nice and wonderful girl," Mira said fixing everyone a round of drinks, "and with a little Gajeel and Levy soon to come we have even more to be happy about."

Natsu couldn't help but agree and stayed to celebrate with his friends. "To the future!" Gray smirked raising his glass.

* * *

She'd spent the entire day operating on autopilot. Lucy just couldn't shift her thoughts off of Natsu, and now she was ridiculously trying to decipher what her feelings were for him despite didn't really feel anything other than immensely safe and a tremendous amount of gratitude.

_Perhaps I should start from the fact that he makes me feel safe._ She thought.

Safe was something Lucy hadn't felt in a very long time, so Natsu definitely had a pro going for him there.

_This might not be as complicated as I'm making it seem._ She thought huffing at the fact that she'd wasted a whole day as she went to get dinner started.

* * *

Natsu was a bit drunk when he made it home, but he was coherent enough to be happy that Lucy was just finishing up with cooking dinner.

He watched her set the table, Happy and Nayla already seated. It was the image of a happy family. An image he was already getting used to.

_An image I refuse to let be taken away from me._ He thought with fierce determination.

* * *

**Please R&R **


	7. Kisses and Confessions

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**AN: Sorry for any confusion I posted in the wrong order this is the real chapter 7.**

* * *

After putting Nayla down for the evening, Lucy decided on having a bath in the morning, and just climbed into her own bed for some; sleep coming as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_I'll talk to Natsu about my decision tomorrow._ Was her last thought before sleep had fully claimed her.

* * *

Natsu stumbled up the stairs the last one to decide to call it a night.

Once in his room he stripped down to his boxers as usual, but this time his bed time ritual had a slight change to it. Instead of getting into his own bed, he left the room to go to a certain blonde's bedroom.

_She's already asleep..._ He noted as he walked around to the other side of her bed and got in beside her.

Natsu didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and inhale her scent allowing it to run through him and relax his body more than the alcohol did, and lull him into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Where exactly are you going Master?" Mira asked.

She had gone in to open up the guild and get the bar ready (she had to come in early to set aside at least four barrels of alcohol for Cana, and put a strawberry cake in the oven for Erza), only to find that the master was leaving for a while.

"I may have found Lucy's family." The old man explained.  
"Really?" Mira asked.  
"She has a mother, father, and a brother." He told her, "they're actually still trying to find her."

"Lucy will be thrilled!" The bar maid smiled.  
"Don't tell her, I'm hoping to surprise her by bringing them back with me." He said.  
"I wont say a word," Mira vowed. "Have a safe journey master!"

* * *

"Gajeel...can I ask you a question?" Levy asked.

The iron dragon slayer studied his mate from across the kitchen table. He was beginning to worry about her, she'd seemed really sad lately.

"What's on your mind shrimp?" His tone gentle and comforting.  
"Are you angry about the baby?" She asked going right for the throat so to speak.

Her eyes remained glued to the table too afraid to see that her assumption was correct.

Since Levy refused to look up she missed the shock that crossed Gajeel's face.

"Where the hell did you come up with such an ass backwards idea?" He demanded. He knew that this situation required calmness, but he was angry and hurt that she would even think such a thing about him.

"You haven't given me a reason to think otherwise..." Levy said, "despite my efforts, you're never around anymore, you wont talk to me about anything especially not the baby, and if we do speak all I can get out of you is grunts." She ranted, "you won touch me or look at me, hell maybe I'm wrong and there's another woman! Either way this all started after I told you that I was pregnant."

Gajeel flinched, he hadn't even realized any of this.

"I've decided to leave until you can get you can get yourself together...I don't want to feel ashamed about my own child anymore." She said, and he didn't do a damned thing to stop her when she walked out the door.

* * *

Lucy stood in the kitchen fixing breakfast, her face burning red ever since she'd woken up that morning and found a boxer clad Natsu in her bed sleeping next to her like it were the most natural thing in the world.

She'd screamed and punched him.

Hence why he was now sitting on a counter grinning like an idiot and sporting a decent sized lump on his pink toped head.

"Come on Luce it wasn't that bad!" He said.  
"Leave me alone!" Lucy said.

Natsu hopped down off the counter and twirled her around to face him. "Look...I'm sorry if I upset you, but your scent calms me." He whispered.

"It does?" Lucy asked both unaware that Nayla and Happy were serving as a curious audience to their spectacle.

"Yep!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy decided it was now or never and told Natsu her decision to date him, and give a relationship a try.

"Really?" He asked clearly happy with her choice.  
"Yes, something is telling me to trust you, and give myself a chance at finding love." She said.

It happened so fast she couldn't really fault herself for giving into him. Just a split second after she'd finished talking his mouth had overtaken her own in a kiss so passionate she felt like she was on fire, it was either that or his natural body heat was about to give her a heat stroke.

"Levy!" Happy cheered which in turn had force the two apart. Their attention fully on the crying blue haired mage.

* * *

**R&R Please**


	8. Make ups and Talks

"Speaking"

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were completely on Levy's side.

Lucy because she understood her new found best friend's pain.

Natsu because,

1) Levy was his Nakama(?) and in a delicate state, 2) Because Gajeel her which caused her to interrupt his moment with Lucy.

"Where are you going Natsu?" Happy asked when the dragon slayer suddenly stormed towards the front door startling everyone.

"To beat an idiot iron dragon!" Natsu growled.

* * *

Gajeel sat on the couch staring at a blank TV screen. The air smelling of his depression so much that upon his arrival; Natsu could no longer find it in himself to even throw a single punch, and just sat down in an arm chair waiting for the other man to say something.

"I-I hadn't even realized what I was doing..." Gajeel said finally breaking the silence after what had seemed like hours.

"Then get up off your ass and tell her." Natsu said bluntly.

* * *

After Levy had calmed down and cleaned up, Happy escorted them to the guild. Lucy thought that it would be a good idea for Levy to spend time with friends.

"What should I tell them?" Levy asked worried that everyone would turn on Gajeel if they found out.  
"Nothing if you don't want to." Lucy told her.

Levy nodded, she didn't everyone else involved with their problems. Besides she was beginning to think that her hormones had caused a bit of an over reaction on her end.

_Once this is all sorted out Natsu and I will need to have a little chat of our own..._ Lucy thought blushing as she thought about the kiss.

* * *

When Natsu returned home with a very sorry Gajeel in tow, he wasn't greeted with the sight and smell of Lucy making lunch. He was greeted with a note informing him that they were all at the guild.

"We'll just wait for them to get back." Natsu said since the note stated that they would be back before dinner. "That should also give you plenty of time to completely work out what you plan to say to Levy."

_And me enough time to come up with a way to explain that kiss._ Natsu thought, his length hardening at how soft Lucy's lips had felt and how sweet she'd tasted.

* * *

Lucy was really sore, so Levy carried Nayla back home.

Erza had returned from a mission, and decided that it was the perfect time to begin Lucy's training. As a result the blonde was no longer bubbly and beyond exhausted.

"Looks like Natsu is back." Levy said wondering how his talk with Gajeel had gone.

The lights were on and they could see images from the TV reflecting on the glass of the window.

"Yay!" Happy cheered making Nayla giggle.

Lucy hadn't seen Nayla as happy as she'd been recently ever, _One more point for Natsu_. She chuckled inwardly.

* * *

Lucy warmed up leftovers for dinner since she was too tired to do anything else. Levy was in the other guest room listening to what Gajeel had to say.

"Hey Lucy..." Natsu said from behind her.

Lucy turned to see him with his head down, and looking guilty about something. "Yes Natsu?" She asked her voice not betraying any of the confusion she was feeling due to his body language.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked  
"No, why would I be angry?" She asked allowing her confusion to show.  
"I attacked you with that kiss this morning." Natsu answered.

"Well, I had a lot of time to think about what happened afterwards, and came to the conclusion that your actions are understandable," She explained warming up a bottle. "Besides I did kiss you back."

Natsu grinned deciding that it was the perfect time to kiss her again.

* * *

Levy sat on the bed watching her mate pace back and forth anxiously. "What did you want to talk to me about Gajeel?" She asked the back and forth motions not doing anything good for her stomach.

"I want to apologize for making you feel the way you do." He said, "I also want to say sorry for not realizing what was going on."

"You're forgiven." Levy smiled.  
"Just like that?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, after Lucy calmed me down, I realized like seventy percent of my freak out was because of my hormones." She admitted blushing in embarrassment.

Gajeel just chuckled and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

**AN: Drama and Limes next chapter. R&R  
**


End file.
